Chapter Four/Court Martial
(Earth, Stargate Command) Both Captains Tyson and Kira are walking to Doctor Weir's office for a debriefing about what happened on Atlantis. I never been here in the SGC this is my first time John says as he looks at Typhuss. I have been assigned to the SGC for 25 years now says Typhuss as he looks at John. Is there any place you've not been assigned to John says as he looks at Typhuss. Let me think, no says Typhuss as he looks at John. John laughed. You ready man John says as he looks at Typhuss. Yes, let's go says Typhuss as he looks at John. (Elizabeth Weir's office) Both John and Typhuss walk into Dr. Weir's office. Typhuss looks at General Weir. General Weir, its good to see you says Typhuss as he looks at Elizabeth. Captain Kira good to see you again, and you must be Captain Tyson I've read your service record very impressive and congrats on being in command of one of our Daedalus class battlecruisers Dr. Weir says as she looks at both Captain Kira and Captain Tyson as she sat down in the chair. Thank you ma'am Captain Tyson says as he looks at Weir. What the hell was the IOA thinking, leading a mutiny on Starbase Atlantis? asked Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Weir. According to them they didn't know that Shen was gonna pull this stunt they thought she was just gonna evaluate General Carter's command of Atlantis and she'd be back on Earth to give her full report on it Doctor Weir says to both Captains Kira and Tyson. I was waiting for the IOA to do something risky, we should shutdown the IOA they could be shutdown by next year says Typhuss as he looks Doctor Weir. Shien acted on her own they didn't know about her trying this Typhuss, I think we should keep the IOA true they been trying to get us to focus more on gaining new technology to help us fight the Der'kal Empire Dr. Weir says as she looks at both Captains Kira and Tyson. The IOA are arrogant, selfish, greedy, close-minded and xenophobic control-freaks, Starfleet Intelligence should oversee the Stargate program, the people who argee with me are General O'Neill, General Carter, Colonel Sheppard and Colonel Mackenzie, we could be free of the IOA and the SGC and Starfleet Intelligence could pick our missions says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Weir. I believe its up to the President to disband the IOA or not and I've talked to her about the situation and she says we should give them another chance and just expel Shen from it Weir says as she looks at Typhuss. They should be shutdown, even if Shen is expelled from the IOA that will not do a damn thing, they had many chances for 15 years to change says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Weir. Weir looks at Typhuss. The President has made her choice now dismissed Weir says as she looks at the two Captains. Both Typhuss and Tyson walk out of her office. Man that could of gone better John says as he looks at Typhuss. Yeah, Kira is waiting for me in my quarters says Typhuss as he looks at John and heads for the turbolift. All right man see you later John says as he looks at Typhuss. See you later, John says Typhuss as he walks away. (Turbolift) Typhuss walks into the turbolift and the doors closed. Level 25 says Typhuss as the turbolift doors close and the lift starts to move. Then Typhuss is beamed out of the lift. (Space, Earth orbit) A Replicator Aurora-class battleship is in high orbit on the other side of the planet. (Main bridge) Typhuss beams in as he turns and sees Replicator Weir standing in front of him. What do you want says Typhuss as he pulls out his type 2 phaser and points it at Replicator Weir. Replicator Weir steps down from her chair and takes the phaser from Typhuss without a struggle. Let's not have weapons keep us from talking Typhuss we had so many chats during our last encounter if it wasn't for your friend John Martin and the Enterprise you would of given me the defense codes for the Mars defense perimeter Replicator Weir says as she looks at Typhuss. Give back my phaser, I will keep it in my holster says Typhuss as he looks at Replicator Weir. Typhuss, you and the Federation defeated Oberoth and his forces giving us the chance to work in peace on our one goal Replicator Weir says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss takes the phaser from Replicator Weir and puts it in the holster. That's so nice for you, get to the point says Typhuss as he looks at Replicator Weir. We're understanding the meaning of Ascension Replicator Weir says as she looks at Typhuss. That's great, now beam me back to the SGC in the turbolift says Typhuss as he looks at Replicator Weir. Typhuss your not leaving this ship Replicator Weir says as she nods at the guards to disarm Typhuss and escort him to a holding cell, then the ship starts shaking. What was that Replicator Weir says as she looks at the weapons officer. He looks at the console. The Kingston is attacking says the weapons officer as he looks at Replicator Weir . (Space) The Kingston fires its quantum phasers hitting the forward shield plating of the Replicator vessel. (Main bridge, red alert) This is Captain John Tyson to Replicator vessel return Captain Kira to us and get out of here or we'll destroy you Captain Tyson says as he's sitting in the Captain's chair. Captain Tyson you have no right to attack us Replicator Weir says on the viewer. I'm not leaving my friend behind and we will destroy your ship Captain Tyson says as he looks at the main viewer and orders the transmission to be cut. (Replicator ship, main bridge) Typhuss attacks his Replicator guards and gets back his type 2 phaser. Typhuss aims his phaser at the console that controls the shields and fires. The console is damage by the phaser fire and the shields go offline. WHAT ARE YOU DOING Replicator Weir says as she grabs Typhuss by the throat. Let go of me or I will shoot you says Typhuss as he points his phaser at Replicator Weir's head. Energy weapons don't faze me Typhuss you should know that from all your encounters with the Replicators says Replicator Weir as her right hand turns into a sword she's ready to stab Typhuss but a transporter beam catches him and he dematerializes from the Replicator ship. GRAAAH get us out of here now before the rest of the fleet gets here Replicator Weir tells the pilot as she goes back to her chair. (Space, Earth orbit) The Replicator Aurora-class battleship moves from orbit and jumps to hyperspace. (USS Kingston, main bridge) Well I guess she learned her lesson Captain Tyson says as he looks at the main viewer. Now beam me back to the SGC in my quarters says Typhuss as he looks at John. Your welcome, whoa, whoa hang on buddy first sickbay John says as he looks at Typhuss. What for, I feel fine says Typhuss as he looks at John. Standard medical regulation when dealing with Replicators Typhuss John says as he looks at Typhuss. Fine, do it fast, Kira is waiting for me says Typhuss as he looks at John. (Sickbay) Doctor Murphy is running her medical scans of Captain Kira who is wiggling too much, as Doctor Murphy looks at him. Will you stop Captain I can't run a good scan if you keep wiggling like a worm Doctor Murphy says as she looks at Captain Kira. Sorry says Typhuss as he stops wiggling so Doctor Murphy can take her medical scans. Never seen someone wiggle so much Doctor Murphy says as she resumes her medical scans. I miss Kira, I just want to see her says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Murphy. Doctor Murphy finishes her scans and injects him with some pain meds. Well besides bruises on the throat and some dopamine levels up by 45% I can't find a trace of Replicator nanites but I'll look over the scans I took of you and let you know Doctor Murphy says as he looks at Typhuss. Can I go now, Doctor says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Murphy. Just make sure you come back for a follow because I don't trust the Doctors at the SGC that much Doctor Murphy says as she looks at Captain Kira. Well I do, I'm sure you can trust Doctor Lam says Typhuss as he leaves sickbay. (SGC, Typhuss's quarters) Kira pacing about worrying about Typhuss. Typhuss walks into his quarters and the doors closed behind him. Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Typhuss Kira says as she hugs her husband. I missed you so much, Kira says Typhuss as he hugs his wife. I've missed you too sweetie Kira says as she hugs and kisses her husband. Before they could kiss more the communications system activates. "Control room to Captain Kira" Sergeant Harriman says over the communications system. Yes Sergeant, what is it? asked Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Sorry to disturb you sir but we've received a transmission from an unknown source can't seem to trace it though I've put it in a video file for you to look at sir Sergeant Harriman says over the comm. Thank you, Sergeant, Captain Kira out says Typhuss as he lets go of Kira and closes the channel. Typhuss walks over to the desk and sits down. Typhuss turns on the desktop monitor and the video file comes on. Typhuss if you're watching this my message got through listen I know you don't like for what happened between me and Phoebe but I want you to know this, I never wanted to hurt her I love her with all my heart and soul and would go to the ends of the universe to be with her I know that I worked with the Xindi but it was to keep those aliens off our world Earth is human space not mixed you have to understand I'm not a monster I just wanted what was best for your sister Cole says on the monitor before the video ended. Wow is that Cole? Kira asked Typhuss. Yes it is, that son of a bitch, is a collaborator, he helped the Xindi attack the Federation says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. He probably wants to talk Kira says as she looks at her husband. I don't care, I never liked that man and I never will, I'm not going to talk to Cole says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. But he did marry your sister you tolerated the man but you were always there for Phoebe Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. I'm going to bed, I'm tired and its been a long day says Typhuss as he looks at Kira.